Taking Aim
by teanc09
Summary: The threat to Will's life becomes more real as a shooter bursts into the newsroom.


Will and Mac were standing near his office discussing a possible story for the show when they heard shots fired in the hallway. As they were going to investigate, the shooter burst into the newsroom, randomly firing at people.

"Get down," he yelled to Mac and pulled her into a room next to his office, without glass walls. He saw Lonny to his right as he shut the door and locked it, hoping to buy them time for the police to arrive, or for Lonny to take down the shooter.

"Oh my God, Will," she exclaimed, breathing heavily.

Will pushed a desk up against the door and pulled Mac down onto the floor. "Are you okay?" When he looked at her he could tell something was wrong. "Mac…."

"My shoulder…."

Will pulled her jacket back to reveal her shirt soaked with blood. "Mac," he said scrambling to put pressure on her wound.

"Ahhh," she whimpered when the pressure he put on her wound to stop the blood flow became too much. "I can't tell if it went all the way through. You've got to check."

Will was kneeling next to her with a look of shock on his face. "Can you lean up," he asked, keeping her focused on him. She nodded quickly and leaned forward. He could tell the move hurt. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I know it hurts." He, as gently as possible, removed the pressure from her shoulder and took her jacket off. When she turned to look at her shoulder, he took her chin in his hand and turned her back to look at him. "Watch me. I'll be as gentle as I can be, Mac, I swear."

"Why is there a shooter in the newsroom? What happened to security?"

"Lonny's out there and I'm sure security is on their way, along with the police."

"Other people could be hurt…."

"You're hurt. Let's take a look, huh?" The look she gave him told him that she didn't want to know how badly she was hurt and by focusing on the story she didn't have to focus on herself. "I know you hate being the story, I get that, but right now you don't have a choice."

"Okay, how does it look," she asked as he looked to see if there was an exit wound.

With a sigh, he sat back down on his knees, holding pressure on her shoulder. "No exit wound, looks like it is still in your shoulder. We need to try to get the bleeding slowed down, Mac. Hold your arm up, " he said as he removed his hands from her shoulder and grabbed at his tie, pulling it off quickly. He wrapped the tie around her in a makeshift sling to hold her arm. "When you were embedded, what did they tell you to do if you were shot?"

"Yell for a medic," she deadpanned.

That earned her a chuckle. "Okay, that won't work here, right now."

"Do you think that was your shooter?"

"I guess it could be, or it could just be a lunatic that wants to kill people," he replied.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the desk.

"Mac, open your eyes."

"I'm so tired."

"It's the blood loss and shock. Tell you what, scoot up a little and let me sit behind you."

She moved as he asked, wincing as she moved. "What are you thinking, Billy?"

He had her sitting between his legs and cocooning her with his arms. He pulled her back to lie against his chest. "That any better?"

"Nice cologne," she said as she rested against his shoulder, her nose buried against his neck.

"Thanks. Tell me a story about the time you were embedded." All he really wanted to do was to keep her talking. He didn't want her slipping into shock and away from him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything…was Jim with you the entire time?"

She smiled at the memory of Jim in Iraq. "He was with me the entire time. He grew up so much while we were embedded. He was already really sharp when I met him but he wasn't getting any where in Atlanta. He needed to experience life outside of the US."

"How old was he?"

"Early twenties, maybe twenty-two. Always lived here and never had an adventure."

"Not all of us can have Ambassadors for fathers, Mac," he said jokingly and squeezed her gently to show he was kidding.

"Don't think I don't know what a privileged upbringing I had, Billy. I do know."

"I know you do, Mac, I know," he said quietly. She didn't tell many people of her background, for just that reason. "I'm sorry, continue with your story," he encouraged.

He wasn't sure she was going to continue. Her life growing up was privileged but she didn't take that for granted. She worked hard for everything she accomplished. She wouldn't take the easy way out. "I'm sorry, I know you know," she said. "He was there with me when I was attacked."

"Mac…."

"It was horrible, but I survived, Billy, just like we're going to survive this."

His hand found hers and entwined their fingers. "We will, I swear," he said and kissed her temple. She squeezed his hand and cuddled into his arms. It had been many years since she had been cuddled in his arms. It was the most secure feeling in the world, to her. One she missed on a daily basis.

There was a pounding noise on the door, behind them. "Will, it's Lonny. It's all clear. The police are here and the shooter is dead."

"What's the word, Lonny," Will shouted.

"Windmills," he replied.

Mac was looking strangely at Will. "When Lonny became my bodyguard we set up signals, just in case."

"Windmills is a safe word?"

He smiled and said, "Yes, it's over out there. Let's get you to the hospital."

"Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome," he said staring at her. Lonny pounding on the door, again, interrupted their moment.

"McAvoy, move the damn desk and open this door, now," he demanded.

"As much as I enjoy having you cuddled up with me, we need to get your shoulder looked at, Mac."

She eased herself out of his arms enough for him to stand and in turn help her up. He moved the desk from the doorway and unlocked the door. The second Lonny heard the door unlock he had it open, making sure they were all right.

"She needs to go to the hospital there's a bullet in her shoulder."

"Is anybody dead out there," Mac asked as Charlie appeared in the doorway.

"Up here, no one but the shooter. Downstairs there are two security guards that died," Charlie reported. "How are you two?"

"She's got a bullet in her shoulder and needs to get to a hospital," Will said.

"We've got emergency personnel coming up now," Lonny said. "We'll get her there, and get that shoulder looked at."

Will kept Mac close by his side as they waited for the paramedics. Once the paramedics arrived it was a whirlwind of activity around them. Mac was on a stretcher and about to be wheeled out when Will saw them moving. "I'm going with her," he shouted.

"No, you're not. I'll drive you and you'll let them do their job, Will," Lonny said. "Go ahead, guys, we'll be right behind you."

Will caught Mac's eyes and stared at her until she was out of his sight. "They'll take good care of her," Charlie said from behind him.

"Can we go," he asked Lonny.

"The car is being brought around right now."

"I'm coming with you," Charlie said.

The three of them made their way down to the car and were given a police escort to Presbyterian Hospital. When they arrived, the officers escorted them into a private waiting area and explained that the staff knew they were there and would be in to speak with them as soon as they had some news.

Waiting and not knowing what was going on with Mackenzie was torture to Will. He thought he knew what torture was but watching her deal with a bullet wound was a new level. He didn't think he'd ever get the sight of her pain out of his head.

The doctor that looked after Will when he'd had to be rushed in for his bleeding ulcer came to speak with them a while later. "Ms. McHale is being taken to surgery to repair the damage the bullet did to her shoulder. She's asking to see you, Mr. McAvoy, before surgery. If you'll follow me," the doctor said leading Will out of the waiting area to Mac's room. "Someone will be by to take her into surgery in a few minutes," he said leaving them alone.

Will walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, taking her hand in his. "You wanted to see me?"

"If anything happens will you call…."

"Stop that thought right now. Nothing is going to happen to you." He could see she wasn't appeased. With a sigh he finally said, "if something were to happen, I'll make the call, but nothing is going to happen. The doctor said they were going to repair some damage the bullet caused but you'll make a full recovery."

The nurse came to take her into surgery. "I'll be here waiting on you, Mac. Just relax and they'll take great care of you."

Looking into his eyes she said, "I don't know how I would have gotten through today without you."

"You got me through today, too, Mac. I'll see you soon."

He thought about how he could have lost her today and he'd never known how much she still meant to him. They had a lot to work through but now they had the time to work through their issues and it wouldn't be easy but they would make it through. He had to make sure she recovered completely. He needed her personally as much as he needed her professionally.

Will was back in the waiting area with Charlie and Lonny when the surgeon came to let them know Mac was in recovery and that he was able to completely repair her shoulder and that he saw no reason she wouldn't fully recover. She was going to be kept over night but should be able to go home in the morning.

Will was taken to her room and waited for her. He didn't have to wait too long and was up looking at her as they wheeled her into her room. "She was given medication to help her sleep and there's still anesthesia in her system, so she'll most likely sleep through the night," the nurse said.

"Thanks," he said as the nurse left them alone. He knew she needed to sleep but he wanted to make sure she was okay for himself. He sat in a chair at her bedside with his head on her bed, watching for any sign from her.

He had no idea how long he'd waited but he felt a sensation on his head as if someone was running their fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp that felt amazing. "Mmmm, nice," he mumbled.

She loved watching him wake up and she hadn't meant to wake him. It appeared that he'd been there all night. He was facing her but his arm was across her legs, holding her. She repeated the gesture, running her nails very gently across his scalp and letting his hair flow through her fingers.

His eyes popped open, "Mac," he exclaimed and quickly sat up, moving to sit on the bed next to her, taking her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, not great, but I'm ready to get out of here."

"The emergency room doctor said they'd probably let you go this morning, if all went well and from what the surgeon told me last night, they were able to repair the damage and remove the bullet."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in."

"Good morning, Ms. McHale, I'm Doctor West and I operated on you last night. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm sore, but okay. When may I go home?"

"Let me take a look at your shoulder, first," he said smiling. He eased the gown off of her shoulder and removed the bandage. "It looks good. I want you to keep your arm in a sling. The only time it can be out is when you are taking a bath. Don't get the wound wet for about a week. Your stitches will dissolve and you won't require any follow up care. If you have any problems we can discuss physical therapy, but I really don't think you'll need any. The nurses will show you how to change the bandage. I'm going to send you home with some painkillers and antibiotics. Do you have someone who can help you at home?"

"I will," Will answered.

"Okay, make sure she takes it easy for about a week. You're out of work for a week," he said to Mac. "I want you to rest. Your system has had a shock and you need time to recover. Let him help you. I want you to eat some breakfast and I'll start the paperwork to get you discharged. Breakfast should be here in a few minutes. Would you like me to order you a tray," he asked Will.

"No, but thank you."

"You look very familiar, have we met?"

Mac was used to people recognizing Will. He took it in stride and made the person who recognized him feel at ease. Will was great with fans.

"I'm Will McAvoy," he said holding out his hand to shake the doctor's.

"From ACN. That's where I've seen you." He quickly turned to Mac and said, "you're the one that was shot in the newsroom yesterday – it was all over the news."

"Yes."

"I had no idea. All I was told was there was a woman with a gunshot wound. I'm sure you don't want to talk shop, so I'll get out of here and get your paperwork started. It was nice to meet you, both. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you have any questions."

As the doctor was leaving, Mac's breakfast tray was brought in and placed on her table.

Mac lifted the cover and quickly put it back on.

"That bad," he asked?

She nodded. He lifted the cover and had to agree with her that it didn't look very appealing. "You need to eat something, Mac. I'll make you anything you want after while, but for now, how about the muffin," he asked, handing her the muffin.

She picked at the muffin and took a couple of sips of juice while waiting to be discharged. A nurse came in and showed her how to use the sling and explained she could get dressed. It was then that she realized she didn't have any clothes.

"Charlie dropped off a bag," he said as if reading her mind.

The nurse left them alone so Mac could get dressed. Suddenly feeling awkward, he asked, "Did you want me to get a nurse to help you, or are you okay with me?"

She smiled at his awkwardness. "You're fine. What did Charlie bring?"

Will put the bag on the bed and found a t-shirt and yoga pants, along with underwear and socks. "You can't wear a bra with your shoulder," he said. "Let's get the sling off for a minute and get you dressed, then we can make sure we can get it back on before we leave." Her sling was not simply a piece of cloth to hold her arm; this was more of an immobilizer with straps and Velcro.

They managed to get the sling off, and Mac started to pull the gown off. "Are you sure your comfortable with me helping?"

She smiled at him and said, "It's not as if you've never undressed me before, Billy."

He smiled and helped her remove the gown. She turned to swing her legs off of the bed so it would be easier for him to help, and he ended up standing between her legs, with her looking up at him. "You look a bit uncomfortable," she said looking at his mid-section.

He wasn't sure whether to respond to her, or not. Finally, he decided to play along. "This is not the first erection you've caused me and I can guarantee it won't be the last."

Her only answer was a smile. They finally got her t-shirt on and her arm back in the sling. "Can you stand up?"

"Let's give it a go," she said as she eased herself off of the bed. He was right there to steady her. He grabbed her underwear and pulled them up her legs that seemed to go on forever. When he had them at her hips, he stopped and held her there. He'd missed her so much and he'd almost lost her yesterday. Instead of continuing with her yoga pants, he pulled her to himself and buried his head in her shoulder.

She wasn't sure what was going on in his head but she held onto him as best she could, running her fingers through the hair on his neck.

They stayed there a few minutes, not talking, just being there in the moment with each other.

A knock on the door prompted their separation. "One minute, please," Mac said as Will helped her into her yoga pants. Once she was dressed she sat back on the bed and said, "Come in."

The nurse went over her instructions and called for a wheelchair to take her out to patient pick-up.

Lonny walked down with them and called for the car to be brought around. Mackenzie thanked every one for their help and allowed Will and Lonny to help her into the SUV.

They were in Will's garage before she even questioned where they were going. Lonny wasn't taking any chances with their safety. He normally would let Will out at the front door and walk him up. Being in the garage added another level of security.

"Are you okay to walk to the elevator," Will asked.

"I think so," she replied. He got out and then helped her out and kept his arm around her waist all the way to his apartment.

Once inside Lonny left them to go back downstairs. Will got Mackenzie situated on the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "I think I promised to cook you anything you wanted. Are you hungry for anything?"

"I'd love some decent eggs and maybe some bacon, if you have it."

"You got it, right back," he said moving into the kitchen.

He hadn't expected to hear her voice behind him when he went into the kitchen. "Will?"

"You okay?"

She nodded and sat on one of his bar stools where she could watch him work. It didn't matter whether he was anchoring a newscast, or cooking, she loved to watch him move.

"What's up," he asked.

She shook her head and continued to watch him.

"You're freaking me out, Mac. What's going on inside your head," he asked as he cracked several eggs in a dish and added some cream.

She smiled at him and finally put him out of his misery by saying, "I like to watch you move."

She couldn't believe it. He was actually blushing. "William Duncan McAvoy, you're blushing," she teased. He ignored her and focused on fixing the eggs. She quietly got off the stool and hugged him from behind. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He half turned so she could fit herself against his side and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You have this ability to throw me completely off my game. I'm expecting you to say one thing and out of no where comes you like to watch me move."

"You have no idea how sexy you are just being you. Whether that is at an anchor desk, or making me eggs, it doesn't matter."

He wasn't ready for this conversation yet. "Thanks and your eggs are ready. We don't have any bacon, but I have English muffins and fruit."

"Just the eggs, thanks," she said, squeezed him gently and moved back to her bar stool.

He fixed their plates and they ate silently. Since she'd come back into his life they'd shared meals but nothing this intimate. They'd always been out with co-workers and in public. She was back in his space and he'd invited her there. They needed to talk and he wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

"Those were incredible, thank you for cooking."

"You're welcome. Are you comfortable talking about yesterday?"

She knew he wouldn't push if she said no, but they needed to talk it out. "Yes."

"Okay," he said holding out his hand. He led her back into the living room and sat her down on the couch. He grabbed the remote for the fireplace and turned it on. "Do you need some water, or anything?"

She shook her head and looked up at him.

"I could have lost you yesterday," he said before sitting down beside her. "That's not acceptable to me and I don't want you to ever think that I take you for granted. I know we have had our share of problems and we've both done things to hurt the other. When I saw you bleeding from the gunshot, nothing else mattered. I couldn't lose you."

She moved as well as she could onto his lap and cried against his chest. He knew she needed to get the emotion out. There would be tears later, from both of them, but this initial outburst had to come first. He was forgiving her.

"I'm so sorry," she started but he stopped her.

"I know and I accept your apology. Life is too short, Mac. I want to start over with us. How about an Us 2.0?

She laughed and wiped the tears from her face and said, "I'd like that."


End file.
